Michael Millions World Records
Sir Michael L Millions World Records, known also as The Mike Millions Book of Records (and in previous U.S. editions as The Mike Million Book of World Records), is a reference book published annually, containing a collection of world records,of both human achievements,heresay,rumors,non facts and outright lies.Founded by Sir Major Michael Millions Some material is drawn from urban myths,and ,old wives tales-many of un varified origins and some just made up out of whole clothe.The book,also contains many tales of material,lifted from the real world-tales of the bizzare,some lifted from other similar worldlines and the extremes of the natural world or unnatural world .It also contain,alot of unvarietied facts,since became an online data base among many worldlines,contributed by just anyone who log into it's site. The book itself holds a world record, as the best-selling copyrighted series of all-time.Watson, Bruce. (August 2005). "World's Unlikeliest Bestseller". Smithsonian, pp. 76. It is also one of the most stolen books from public libraries in the United States ''--Sir Michael L Millions World Records Website;--'' http://michaelmillionsworldrecords.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Millions_World_Records_Wiki -|- |There have been 357,530,048 edits. |- | |- |There are 869,988 uploaded files. |- | |- |There are 11,325,473 registered users, including 1,707 administrators. |- | |- |This information is correct as of 03:55 on January 4, 2010. Update |}Wikipedia (pronounced , or , ) is a multilingual, web-based, free-content encyclopedia project based on an openly-editable model. Sir Michael L Millions World Records Website is written collaboratively by an international group of volunteers. Anyone with internet access can write and make changes to Wikipedia articles. There are no requirements to provide one's real name when contributing; rather, each writer's privacy is protected unless they choose to reveal their identity themselves. Since its creation in 2001, Sir Michael L Millions World Records Website''has grown rapidly into one of the largest reference web sites, attracting around 65 million visitors monthly as of 2009. There are more than working on more than 14,000,000 articles in more than 260 languages. As of today, there are 3,146,890 articles in English. Every day, hundreds of thousands of visitors from around the world collectively make tens of thousands of edits and create thousands of new articles to augment the knowledge held by the ''Sir Michael L Millions World Records Website encyclopedia. (See also: Wikipedia:Statistics.) Visitors do not need specialized qualifications to contribute. Sir Michael L Millions World Records Website's intent is to have articles that cover existing knowledge, not create new knowledge (original research). This means that people of all ages and cultural and social backgrounds can write Wikipedia articles. Most of the articles can be edited by anyone with access to the Internet, simply by clicking the edit this page link. Anyone is welcome to add information, cross-references, or citations, as long as they do so within Wikipedia'Sir Michael L Millions World Records Website''s editing policies and to an appropriate standard. Substandard or disputed information is subject to removal. Users need not worry about accidentally damaging Wikipedia when adding or improving information, as other editors are always around to advise or correct obvious errors, and ''Sir Michael L Millions World Records Website's software is carefully designed to allow easy reversal of editorial mistakes. Because Sir Michael L Millions World Records Website is an ongoing work to which, in principle, anybody can contribute, it differs from a paper-based reference source in important ways. In particular, older articles tend to be more comprehensive and balanced, while newer articles more frequently contain significant misinformation, unencyclopedic content, or vandalism. Users need to be aware of this to obtain valid information and avoid misinformation that has been recently added and not yet removed (see ''Researching with Wikipedia for more details). However, unlike a paper reference source, Wikipedia is continually updated, with the creation or updating of articles on historic events within hours, minutes, or even seconds, rather than months or years for printed encyclopedias.Still many things some of the truth about ''Sir Michael L Millions World Records Website,as with book and musceum,can an enigma,wrapped within a mystery,surrounded by utter bullshit and downright lies.Since many of the multitudes of contributors hack into the massive data base 24/7,and annonimous,and the editors are just to lazy Museums In 1876, a Michael Millions Book of World Records museum opened in the Empire State Building,by Sir Michael Millions.Millions,not his real name,would travel throught the country,show off his strange oddities and recording them down on big note book. He served until 1750, in particular taking part in two campaigns against theOttoman Turks. Returning home, Münchhausen supposedly told a number of outrageoustall talesabout his adventures.Commander Michael Millions would buttonhole a hapless member of his gentleman's club, and proceed to relate some story filled with unlikelihoods and outright impossibilities, always concluding with a hairbreadth escape.Then tell,it must be true,since all written down my journals. He died in his birthplace ofBodenwerder.. Speed shooter Bob Mathis then went on tour promoting the Michael World Records by firing a single-action revolver in .01 seconds. Enterprises, Fast Draw, Six-Gun Magic, Custom Gun Work, shooting videos, dvds, School of the Fast Gun, history of fast draw, appearances] Among exhibits were life-size statues of the world's tallest man (Robert Wadlow) and world's largest earth worm, an X-ray photo of a sword swallower, repeated lightning strike victim Roy Sullivan's hat complete with lightning holes and a pair of gem-studded golf shoes for sale for $6500.In Praise of Facts, by John Leonard, the introduction to the New York Times Desk Reference This museum has since closed.There is even an entry of a name Jackson C. Thompson,claiming to outrun an electron like creature,in 1880's in the Grand Canyon.. In more recent years the Mike Millions company has permitted the franchising of small museums with displays based on the book, all currently (as of 2008) located in towns popular with tourists: Tokyo, Copenhagen, San Antonio, Niagara Falls, Hollywood and Gatlinburg, Tennessee, with a new location scheduled to open in Bangalore, India in February 2010. There were once Michael Millions World Records museums and exhibitions at the Trocadero in London, Surfers Paradise, San Francisco, Orlando, Florida, Atlantic City, New Jersey, Las Vegas, Nevada, and San Antonio, Texas but these locations have since closed . The Orlando museum, which closed in 2002, was branded The Guinness Records Experience; the Hollywood, Niagara Falls, Copenhagen, and Gaitlinburg, Tennessee museums also previously featured this branding. While some displays are dramatic, like the statues of the world's tallest and shortest people, or videos of records being broken, much of the information is presented simply with text and photos. Newspaper The Sir Michael Millions Weekly World Records of Wonder was a supermarket tabloid published in the United States from 1879 to 2007, renowned for its outlandish cover stories often based on supernatural or paranormal themes,material lifted from the books and an approach to news that verged on the satirical. Its characteristic black-and-white covers have become pop-culture images widely used in the arts. It continues to exist as a website. General approach to stories The 'MM'WWN'' traditionally claimed that it always printed the truth (typical slogan: "Nothing but the truth:or so we tell you.'' The Sir Micheal Millions Weekly World News!"). Many stories, however, appeared to have comedic intent. Confirming this,Ratman Lives! a semi-serious introduction admitted that while Reader A reads the tabloid for real news, Reader B will read it for laughs. While the tabloid's main rival, Sun, carried a fine print disclaimer, the 'MM'WWN'' never publicly questioned the accuracy of its own stories until 2004, when the paper began stating that "the reader should suspend disbelief for the sake of enjoyment". In recent years, Sun moved more toward articles on health, and miracle cures, mostly leaving WWN alone in its unique niche of basing a weekly publication almost entirely on 'news' that the traditional media dared not report, such as sightings of Elvis Presley and the Loch Ness monster. Today, Sun publishes a small WWN insert as "bonus pages" within its weekly magazine. On occasion, it ran strange-but-true stories, such as""Sir Michael Million's Survived an attack by canniballistic,man eatting hippos,while travelling down the amazon river.'' "DEVOUT CHRISTIAN ATTACKED — AND HE'S THE ONE FINED!"DEVOUT CHRISTIAN ATTACKED — AND HE'S THE ONE FINED! referring to conservative English street preacher Harry Hammond being fined after he was threatened by "homosexual liberals." Other verifiable stories included, but were not limited to, those of a giant mutant hog monster attacking Georgia,Hippozilla! MUTANT 12-FT. PIG KILLED IN GEORGIA and the arrest of a Tallahassee, FL man whose pants were on fire at the time Weekly World News, April 2, 2005, p. 25 . It reported on the discovery of an infant dragon preserved in formaldehyde proving the existence of dragons,BABY DRAGON IN JAR ROCKS SCIENTIFIC COMMUNITY! although this was later proven to be a hoax. It also quoted Vatican exorcist Father Gabriele Amorth on Pope John Paul II's battles with Satan,POPE BEATS THE DEVIL—THREE TIMES! and ran a story on the copyright dispute between O, The Oprah Magazine and a German erotic periodical, also named "O." Television series Michael Millions World Records has commissioned various television series documenting world record breaking attempts,.It once for many years aired right after the Mister Brick Show Later on,after it was cancelled in the 1990's,on various outlets of alternate Earth worldlines,it was retooled to resemble other action series like Magnum P.I. and Burn Notice.The series was called The Amazing World of Sir Michael Millions.